Another Phenomenon
by drw1100
Summary: During Twilight, after van accident, Edward is ignoring Bella. just a little one-shot, B/E moment in Twilight I thought could have been there. K , BPOV PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


Another Phenomenon

Timeline: During Twilight, after van accident, Edward is ignoring Bella

Summary: just a little one-shot, B/E moment in Twilight I thought could have been there.

Rating: K+

BPOV

It was another, drizzly, gray day in Forks. I had to drag myself out of bed, using more effort than usual. It seemed like every day was lasting longer and longer. Was that because I wasn't talking to Edward or because every day was grayer than the last? I did not want to answer that question. So I just slept in a little later, dressed, skipped breakfast, and made my way to my truck.

The trip to school was as uneventful as ever, and the morning past with nothing new or exciting or interesting to think about. Who am I kidding, this is Forks! Nothing new or exciting or interesting ever happens here. That's why my move here got so much attention.

"…and so I was like, well that's so not true. And Lauren was all like, it so is! And, hello, earth to Bella!" I saw Jessica's hand waving in front of my face. "Are you listening?" Crap.

"Sorry Jess, I must just be out of it today." I smiled apologetically. We were in the lunch line and of course I was out of it. I was doing my, now routine, cafeteria sweep. Looking for one person, and one person only. Edward Cullen.

I knew I shouldn't look for him. I shouldn't care. He didn't. Jessica and I made it to the table and sat down. Jessica launched into her story for Angela; I shot her an apologetic look. Angela returned it and Jess was oblivious, as usual. I decided to take one more quick peek at the Cullens' table. Okay, it was one thing when I was doing it unconsciously, but a whole other thing to consciously torture myself this way. Well, as long as I'm going crazy, I might as well do it thoroughly.

I pushed my food aside, I wasn't hungry anyway, and rested my head on my hands. Letting out a sigh, I slowly peeked out and towards the most interesting group of people in Forks, possibly on the planet.

The quick moment I stole a glance, I saw the five sitting at their table like normal, not eating, not talking, just there. Then Edward glanced back at me. His look was not of hatred, but something else, something that I couldn't catch and probably wasn't meant to see, before we both looked away. My cheeks flushed redder than a tomato as I looked down.

The bell rang, and everyone moved to get up and off to class. I saw the Cullen's leave in their group, and tried not to stare on their way out. As I was just about to look away, the little Alice Cullen looked back at me and smiled. It was an odd, very friendly, almost knowing, smile. I wondered what that was about when Angela and Mike pulled me along to go to the class of the day, Biology.

As I tripped my way into biology, I saw him already sitting at our lab table. _God he's just to perfect._ Stop thinking that! He's clearly not interested, so let it go! I thought as I sat down.

"Today we'll be studying the plant cells nucleus. I've setup your microscopes and slides already, so follow the lab instructions on your sheet and get to work!" Mr. Banner explained enthusiastically. Great. Unfortunately, this lab required to talk to each other, meaning this was going to be a long awkward hour.

We both knew what we were doing already so we managed to get by with no more than three word sentences and one word responses. And even with the few words he spoke I was entranced by his velvet voice. I knew it was wrong, and I tried to stay focused on the lab, the cells, anything but him. I wasn't very successful. He acted completely indifferent the entire time, and maybe, I began to think, maybe he doesn't hate me. No, we just needed to get the lab done, that's all; because he went back to being his cold, hard, self afterward. Something was seriously up with this guy.

In Gym we ran laps for a brake in the monotonous sports every day. Not being exactly coordinated or athletic made this even more difficult for me. I probably should have eaten something today, all this cardio is becoming too much. I made it through my laps slowly and wearily.

"You okay Bella? You look a little woozy." Mike asked on my way out of the gym at the end of the day.

"I'm fine, Mike, really." I replied. Liar, I told myself. I just needed to make it to my truck and sit down. I was one of the last out of the school, due to my slow pace and no one was around. I must have been slower than I thought. Suddenly, the walls weren't staying in their places anymore. And either they were going sideways, or I was. Logic told me that it was the latter.

Suddenly two cold arms were catching me, keeping me from cracking my head on the tile floor of the hall. My head was dizzy, but this was perfectly clear. Edward's arms holding me, and his eyes meeting with mine.

"What… How did you…" I didn't know what to ask. I thought he hated me?

"…Bella" was all he whispered. What was that look in his eyes though? I only was able to look into them for a moment before he quickly turned and walked away. That look was definitely not a look of hate, even though it was only for a second, I thought I saw a look, of love.

I must really need to get home and eat something.


End file.
